


Ultracrepidarian

by AnnieAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAckerman/pseuds/AnnieAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie critiques everyone's dancing, despite being the world's worst dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultracrepidarian

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so yeah another request from Tumblr, they asked for Annie Leonhardt with this word and it turned into MikaAni, of course.

“They’re not very good at it, are they,” Annie said, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

“What are you talking about?” Mikasa asked. She followed Annie’s gaze out to the dance floor, where couples were dancing with each other. She saw Eren and Armin and smiled before turning her attention to Bertholdt and Reiner. “Who’s not good at it?”

“All of them,” the smaller girl replied. “Look at Bertholdt and Reiner, both trying to lead at the same time. Armin and Eren are just holding hands and moving back and forth. I don’t even know if what Sasha and Connie are doing can even be called dancing.” Before she could critique anyone else, Mikasa told her to shut up.

“They’re just having fun,” Mikasa said. “You don’t have to take everything so seriously all the time. Why don’t you go out there and dance?”

“Don’t have a partner,” Annie mumbled, suddenly interested in the ground.

“I’ll be your partner. C’mon.” Mikasa suddenly grabbed both of Annie’s hands, and the blonde tensed up.

“I can’t, my—I twisted my ankle,” she lied.

“Oh? Then how come I saw you walking around just fine earlier? You even ran, if I rem—”

“Christ, Ackerman. I don’t… I don’t dance,” she admitted.

“Sure you do.” Mikasa started to walk, pulling Annie along. Annie hesitated a tiny bit before giving in and following the other girl.

“Alright,” Mikasa said when they reached the dance floor. She turned to face Annie and let go of her hands, only to place her own hands on Annie’s waist. “Put your hands on my shoulders,” Mikasa instructed.

“This is stupid,” Annie said, but she obliged. Fortunately for Mikasa and unfortunately for Annie, the song switched to a slow one.

“Perfect,” Mikasa said, smiling down a little at Annie.

Annie clenched her jaw and growled, rolling her eyes. “Whatever. Just get this over with. I don’t know what you’re trying to prove.”

Mikasa started moving, and Annie tried to follow the other girl’s lead. She failed. Annie would step in the direction opposite of where she was supposed to go, and she stepped on Mikasa’s foot numerous times. When Annie heard the taller girl giggle, she stomped down on one of her feet, which only made her laugh more. The song finally came to an end and Annie let out a sigh of relief, pulling away from Mikasa and slinking back to her spot on the wall. Mikasa followed, of course.

“Annie Leonhardt, you are quite possibly the worst dancer in this universe,” Mikasa teased. “You’re so graceful during fights, but when we slow dance, you—”

“Shut up,” Annie replied, a little quickly. “I told you I don’t dance.” Yet she felt the need to criticize everyone else’s dancing.

“I’ll teach you,” Mikasa said, grabbing Annie’s hand a little roughly. “If you want,” she added.

The two stood there for a couple of seconds before Annie squeezed Mikasa’s hand. “Fine,” she finally said, once again following Mikasa to the dance floor.


End file.
